


Legacies

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the seven (plus Reyna and Nico, and I suppose Calypso)'s children and their lives. The first chapter is the kids being born and brief descriptions of the situation from one of the parents point of views. The rest will be in the children's point of view and occasionally in the original pjo characters POV. The kids are teens (one is 15 while the other are 16 and 17)<br/>Heads up: I am so sorry guys but the first chapter is a bit depressing cuz the last birth but there's a good reason for it. I promise the rest of this will not be as depressing lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the children in this series are Legacies, other than the child of Leo and Calypso. Being as Calypso was a goddess, their child is a full-fledged demigod :3

"Annabeth?" Percy said uncertainty as he tightened his grip on his wife's hand. "Annabeth? Annabeth, wake up. Annabeth?!"

"Percy," Will soothed, "She's fine. She just passed out from exhaustion."

Percy sighed in relief and loosened the death grip on her hand.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

Percy nodded and opened his arms to take in his new pride and joy. The son of Apollo delicately handed to two crying children to Percy, one in each arm, as he examined two of the three most important people in this world.

"Gods..." Percy breathed. "They're beautiful."

They both temporarily had blue eyes, being as they were both just born. They had naturally pale skin, but littered with freckles. One baby had black hair, like his, while the other had dirty blonde hair. Bright like his mother's, but a bit darker because of Percy's own.

"One's a girl and one's a boy, "Will informed.

Percy and Annabeth had agreed to wait to learn the gender until seeing their children for themselves.

"Have you decided on any names yet?"

Percy just smiled and nodded, never once taking his eyes from his newborn daughter and son.

 

* * *

 

 "Jason!"

"Its okay, Pipes. Its okay. I'm here. I promow! Piper you're crushing my hand!"

"Get me some water!" She demanded, using a bit of charmspeak to make sure someone got the job done.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't just a bit, considering all nine of the people in the room rushed past each other to grab a bottle.

"Will Solace! Get back here!" He turned around and rushed to Piper's side, remembering his task of delivering her baby.

"Piper," he warned, "You can't charmspeak me while I'm doing this."

"I know!" She snapped. "Get this damn child out of me so the gods damn pain will stop!"

Will looked up to Jason's horrified face before reassuring, "She'll only be like this now. Annabeth's birth was the same way." Piper saw him visibly shiver from the thought. "That woman can be incredibly terrifying..."

Annabeth smirked in her seat by the door, breast feeding their daughter while Percy held their son.

Fifteen shrieks of pain later and Piper heard the crying of an infant and opened her arms. She scooted to the left for Jason to have sitting room as she took her newborn daughter into her arms. The small girl had blonde hair like Jason's, Piper's skin tone, Jason's eyes and Piper's full lips. In all honesty, she looked like a perfect 50/50 of each of her parents.

She'd he'd never smiled so brightly in her life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Deep breathes, Haze. You're doing great." Nico said as he kissed his sister's forehead.

He looked up to see Frank pale as can be, nervously pacing the room. He'd been asking questions for over an hour until Will glared and snapped at him to, "Hush before I cover up your mouth with medical tape!"

His mouth clamped shut and he began pacing the room nervously. Nico couldn't hide the grin that formed on his face as his boyfriend flushed from his outburst. The grin was wiped from his face as Hazel began panting again, and he squeezed her hand with a small smile.

"Frank?" She called.

The big teddy bear walled over and took his wife's hand. "Yeah, Hazel?"

She smiled sweetly and Frank visibly relaxed.

"I'm okay. It hurts, but I'm okay. Just think," her smile grew, "In a few hours we'll have a beautiful child."

Frank smiled before she cringed in pain again.

"Is she okay?" Percy asked from the doorway.

The rest of the seven, plus Reyna and Calypso, sat nearby, the girls with calm expressions as they'd already been through this themselves.

"She'll be fine, Perce." Annabeth reassured, followed by a nod and a smile from Piper.

"Step back," Will said as he ushered Frank and Nico away from Hazel. "She's going into Labor now."

A little while later Frank was handed a little boy who was slightly lighter than Hazel, but a bit darker than Frank.

 

* * *

 

 

"You ready, boys?" Aphrodite asked. Nico and Will both nodded. "There was a slight complication.." she said.

Will felt a wave of panic wash over him, wondering what Aphrodite thought of as a 'slight complication'.

"There are two."

His worries stopped, replaced with the biggest smile he's had since smiled learned of Nico's feelings for him. He looked over to see Nico smiling as well, and felt his heart  warm.

"One is a girl, and one a boy. They look like the both of you, as promised. They have both of your DNA. They both have Nico's blood type, though. Oh, and the girl is almost a year older."

Nico took their little girl in his arms while Will took their little son. The boy had dark eyes like Nico's, naturally tan skin like Will's, black hair, Will's face shape, and Nico's adorable nose. He looked over too see similar features on their daughter. She had Nico's skin tone, dark hair, Will 's bright smile, bright blue eyes, and also Nico's nose. Will and Nico both smiled as their gazes locked.

 

* * *

 

 

"Leo?" Calypso asked, worry painted all over her face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared..."

Leo leaned forward and pulled the love of his life into a tight hug. "It's okay, Sunshine. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"Leo," Will called, motioning to the hallway of the infirmary. Leo walked to the door before turning nervously back to his fiancée.

Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank stood by her bedside. Annabeth and Reyna both held one of her hands in theirs, and thankfully, Reyna gave Leo a reassuring smile and nodded that Calypso would be okay.

Leo stepped out of the room and net Will in the hallway, his heart dropping to his stomach at the pained look on his face.

"Leo.."

"She's not going to make it, is she?" He cringed at the anger in his voice.

That was the last thing he needed to hear. All of his friends had gotten children around the same time. And just when Leo finally got a happy ending, waiting two years after the rest of the seven, Calypso learned she was pregnant. Now, he was being told he would lose the brightest light in his life, and maybe his only child too.

"I'm sorry, Leo. It would have to be a miracle for Calypso to live through this," Will looked away. "Goddess or not."

Leo put his hand to the wall, knowing he would fall if not for the support. "Is she going to lose the the b-baby?"

Will looked back up into Leo's crying eyes. "No. Hopefully. She should be fine, as long as Calypso can hold out that long."

"Is that all?" Leo asked, voice barely above a whisper. "

Yeah... do you"

"No," Leo said, answering Will 's question before it was asked. "I don't want her to know. If she knows then she'll worry the whole time. I'd rather her be happy with what time she has left."

Will nodded in understanding and went back into the room, leaving Leo alone in the hall to think. After he caught his breath and wiped his eyes, he opened the door and walked in with a forced smile. Reyna was the first to give him a sad look. Then Piper. Then Annabeth. Sometimes he wished they weren't so observant.

Leo took a seat in the chair by Calypso's bed, taking the hand that Reyna released only moments ago.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked as he brought her hand to her lips, closing his eyes and memorizing the feeling of her hand in his. The warmth he felt when he kissed her hands.

"Of coarse I do, Leo." Calypso smiled. "I love you, too. Is everything okay?"

He nodded, and she smiled brighter. His heart melted at that smile, as it always did.

He made sure to memorize that smile. The way a strand of hair always fell in her face, which Leo made an unconscious habit to push it away. The way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled. The way she threw her head back and closed her eyes when she laughed. He made sure to memorize her beautiful eyes, her caramel hair, her soft full lips. The way it felt to kiss her. The way it felt to hold her in his arms. The way her face lit up when he entered a room, making his hard melt, wanting to rush and pull her into his embrace.

He was sure to memorize everything before the monitor beeped and her head lulled to the side, a soft, peaceful smile on her lips as a single tear left her eye.

Reyna had to hold Leo's new born child as Piper pulled the sobbing Latino into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Reyna, Annabeth, and Percy tell their kids about camp and being demigods/legacies.
> 
> (I'm planning to either make no summaries or brief ones, depending on the situation happening in the chapter)

"Anastasia Esperanza Valdez! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Anastasia groaned as Reyna shouted her name.

Ironically enough, Reyna had been asked to be the God Mother before Anastasia was born, and ended up actually marrying Leo a few years after. "Coming, Reyna!"

"Get your sister, too!" Leo shouted.

Oh yeah, Reyna and Leo also had a kid together. Alexis, 14, only two years younger than her older half sister.

"Yes, Dad!"

Anastasia glanced in the mirror as she sat up. Her naturally tanned skin nearly matched her father's, her features matching that of a Latina elf. Truthfully, she would look like a female version of Leo if not for the lighter brown eyes, multiple freckles, and caramel hair like her mother, Calypso's.

She stood up from the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she headed for the closet, quickly deciding on a white button-up top, light jean shorts, and converse shoes. After brushing her hair and teeth, Anastasia headed to her sisters room to wake her up. Supposedly they have some summer camp they were being forced to go to, where they would meet some of Leo and Reyna's friend's children.

"Lexi?" she asked softly as she tapped on the door.

When no one answered, Anastasia came to sit on the bed beside the sleeping Latina. Lexi opened one eye to reveal nearly black irises, a frown tugging her lips down.

"Anna? Is everything okay?"

Anastasia nodded. "Everything's fine,  _hermana_   _pequeña_. Dad's taking us to the camp today, remember?"

Lexi nodded. "I remember. I also dread it. And I'm not your ' _little sister_ ' anymore, Anna."

Anastasia smirked and slapped Lexi on the forehead. "Oh well, get up idiot."

Lexi rolled her eyes and sat up as Anastasia left the room.

"Dad!" She called as she ran down the stairs. "Who are these people we're meeting anyways."

Leo sighed. "Come sit down, _mija_. Lets wait for your sister to get down before we tell you anything."

Reyna sat down beside the stressed Latino. Even through the years, age hadn't had much of an effect on him, or Reyna. They both were in their early thirties, abnormally well built and still as active as a teenager. Anytime Anastasia questioned it, they smiled and said they'd explain when she was older. The only wrinkles they carried were worry lines on their foreheads, and small lines around their eyes from smiling so much. Proof they lived a good life up to the present time, so far.

Lexi ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step, probably not able to see over that busty chest of hers. Anastasia scoffed. The girl wore D's and she was fourteen. Anastasia was still in a C, but getting close.

Reyna patted the seat next to her and Lexi sat down, her face slightly pale from almost face-planting.

Leo looked over at Reyna curiously. She scoffed and smirked. "Oh, don't tell me you're still trying to figure out if she would be a legacy or not."

"It's a legitimate question!" Leo pouted. "Percy and Jason would back me up on this one. I bet Pipes would too."

"If that's the case, then Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank are the only sane ones of the seven. Including me, Nico and Will."

Anastasia watched as they argued, still acting very much like teenagers.

Reyna sighed. "Lets just get on with this." She turned to the girls. "Do the two of you remember all the Greek Mythology stories we've told you throughout the years?"

Anastasia nodded, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. _Where's this going?_

"Well, this camp is special"

"Oh my _gods_ ," Leo groaned. Did he just say god _s_? "Just get on with it, _reina_. They aren't five, and I assume they've probably noticed the fire issues."

Now Anastasia was curious. She'd never told her dad that fire didn't burn her, afraid he would think her crazy and send her to some kind of therapy. Not only did she not feel the flame, but she'd placed her hand in a fireplace and watched the fire crackle around, not even effecting the skin on her arms.

Leo sighed and opened his hand, palm up. Before Anastasia had a chance to ask why, his palm caught on fire and he smirked. "Kids, your daddy's a demigod."

 

* * *

 

 

"So," Riley stared, her messy black hair falling in her face. She huffed and blew it away, her pale green eyes studying Annabeth's grey ones intently. "You're telling us that my grandmother is Athena, and my grandfather is Poseidon. Am I missing anything?"

Percy shook his head, an amused smirk still resting on his lips. Riley glared. "So me and Jordan are Legacies."

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Oh, and your father has powers that we believe have been passed on to the two of you."

Riley's eyes widened. "Shit!"

"Language!" She cringed.

"Sorry, Mom. Anyways, that explains why I can breathe underwater."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, it does. You can also control it, as well as a few other things..."

He glanced over at Annabeth, and she smiled sadly, placing a hand on his knee and squeezing it reassuringly.

She turned her attention back to Riley, and Jordan, who had been unusually quiet. "Do you remember the stories we used to tell you as children? The stories about Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the two wars, and the seven?"

Riley nodded. "I assume they're all real," she concluded.

Annabeth smiled. "Me and Percy are two of the seven." She hesitated, looking into Percy's eyes nervously. He nodded, a silent understanding passing between the two.

It all clicked into place. Percy had said Riley could control water, and other things... _poison_. Annabeth and Percy were the demigods who had gone to Tartarus. No wonder they'd had such a descriptive image of the place.

Riley leaped forward and pulled the two into a tight hug, letting them know they didn't have to say the words for Riley to understand. She let go and glanced at Jordan, who nodded is blonde head, bright green eyes meeting pale ones. If anyone could pull off a dirty-blonde undercut, it was her brother. _Damn ADHD, focus!_

"You said we were going to a camp," Jordan said, his voice slightly deep, but also smooth.

His voice and his looks were the reason he was drooled over by girls at school. Not to mention his smarts. Too bad he had to be the one who drooled in his sleep, and not one of them.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes."

"The question is, which one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys say? Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood? 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments <3
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey


	3. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?


End file.
